


Miniskirts are meant for two

by mxPerditus



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Skirtacus, Sportacus in a skirt, also Sportacus purring, also idk that much about double penetration but i tried haha, they do it in Robbie's lair then have cuddles afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus
Summary: In which Sportacus tries on a miniskirt with his usual hero outfit and decides he needs to wear skirts more often.





	Miniskirts are meant for two

**Author's Note:**

> I'd initially written this fic while drunk on sleep deprivation. you can still kind of tell even tho I edited the hell out of it lol
> 
> Based on a fanart by ghostofanonpast on tumblr of Sportacus wearing a skirt ( cleverly dubbed "Skirtacus" ) which can be found here: https://ghostofanonpast.tumblr.com/post/158364299928/

Sportacus stood admiring himself in the mirror. He liked how his new outfit let his legs breathe - among other things. It was short and it showed a lot more leg. It also showed off the pair of sheer lace panties he was wearing.

 

He put his fists on his hips, grinning.

 

Behind him, Robbie is sneaking towards him. Sportacus can see him through the mirror and he rolls his eyes, ready for whatever Robbie is planning to do to him.

 

He gasps when Robbie puts an arm around him, pressing his nose against the nape of his neck.

 

“What are you wearing?” Robbie asks, voice low and Sportacus can hear the smile in his words.

 

“Do you like it?” He presses back against Robbie and his ass skims Robbie’s front, where there’s a noticeable bulge. “Mm, I guess you do.”

 

Robbie growls and flips the skirt up, taking Sportacus’ ass into his hands. He wore panties too? Jeez, was he trying to kill him? “I didn’t know you wear panties while you’re alone,” he says teasingly. He yanks Sportacus’ panties down and Sportacus makes a pleased sound.

 

“I thought you would like it but I didn’t know you’d... be here, _oh gosh..._ ”

 

Robbie is already sliding his hand between Sportacus’ cheeks, searching for the dip in his flesh but his fingers brush against something smooth and flat. Robbie chuckles. “You didn’t know I’d be here in my own lair? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you planned for this...”

 

He takes the base of the toy, tugging it experimentally. Sportacus inhales sharply.

 

Robbie hums and slowly extracts the toy, drawing out a long, tortured sound from Sportacus. He reseats it, watching Sportacus shiver. “I see you’re already prepped. Do you want me to help you?”

 

He pulls the toy out again, then in and relishes the way Sportacus’ breath hitches, hands flying up to steady himself on the wall. “Yes, oh...”

 

Sportacus shoves his ass back against Robbie’s hand. Robbie gives a deep, slow thrust and Sportacus whines surprisingly loud.

 

“Mm... More... I need you.”

 

“You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Robbie purrs against his ear. Sportacus moans, hips jerking forward. “You want me to try to fit inside there?”

 

“Nghh, _please._ ”

 

Robbie sets a pace that’ll keep Sportacus on his toes without tipping him over the edge, undoing his own pants with his free hand.

 

Sportacus’ ears perk at the sound of a packet tearing and a lid popping open. Then there’s a warmth pressing at his entrance and he takes a breath as it breaches him, the toy still inside. He can feel the edge of pain as his body stretches to accommodate Robbie but it’s too pleasurable a feeling for it to be uncomfortable.

 

“This is amazing. I wish you could feel it...” Sportacus slurs, face resting against the wall as Robbie slowly works the entire length in.

 

Both Robbie’s cock and the toy are flush against each other, filling Sportacus impossibly so and rubbing torturously against Sportacus’ prostate with every small movement.

 

“How is that?” Robbie asks softly. Sportacus moans, nodding frantically, wanting Robbie to continue and finally, _finally_ he does.

 

He can’t breathe, he can’t think or do anything, his brain scattered and fuzzy from the overwhelming feeling of being so full; it’s unbearably arousing and he’s so close already. Sportacus’ hips jerk forward with every thrust and precum smears against the wall, sticking to his shirt front.

 

He knows Robbie is inching closer to his own climax, his grip tightening on Sportacus’ hips.

 

Suddenly Sportacus can’t hold on anymore and he comes _hard,_ his body flattening against the wall and trapping his erection as he spills all across his shirt. Robbie soon joins him, the sound of Sportacus’ orgasm pushing him over the edge.

 

Sportacus melts against the wall, the sudden release leaving his body quaking and weak. He’s never been this out of breath before.

 

Robbie pulls out, careful not to overstimulate the poor elf - and with Sportacus’ approval, removes the toy as well.

 

“You look debauched,” Robbie says with a filthy laugh and he kisses Sportacus’ shoulder, leaving momentarily to throw the condom away. When he comes back, Sportacus is still leaning against the wall, breathing heavy.

 

“Let me help you,” Robbie says and gently takes Sportacus’ arm, leading him to his fuzzy chair. Sportacus is limping and Robbie really shouldn’t find that funny but it gets a chortle out of him. “Hang on, I’ll get you a change of clothes.”

 

He disappears and reappears with a robe and helps Sportacus get undressed. After they’re curled on the couch together, Sportacus bumps his forehead affectionately on Robbie’s, grinning.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I was just thinking... maybe I should wear skirts more often.”

 

Robbie hums in agreement. He adjusts his arms around Sportacus and the elf shoves his nose into Robbie’s chest, a low purr blossoming from his chest.

 

“I think we’ll both need baths after this,” Robbie thinks aloud. He’s fairly sure Sportacus is asleep by now but a groggy voice adds, “later. I’m too tired.”

  
Robbie agrees.


End file.
